


End of The Shift

by SofiaWrite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Modern AU, the first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaWrite/pseuds/SofiaWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Lexa works at a fast food chain and Clarke comes in a few seconds before Lexa had to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of The Shift

Lexa sighed loudly as she looked at the clock on her till, watching the seconds slowly increase along with her fatigue.

11:59 PM

One more minute, she thought. Today, had been especially busy as it was a Good Friday and the promotional coupons were everywhere. She had lost count of the Filet-O-Fish combos she had to punch in for the customers. Isn't fish, technically, meat?

11:59:30 PM

The metal door opened making a familiar, jaw clenching, screech. 

"Why.." Lexa whispered at the party of three girls barging into the store THIRTY SECONDS before closing time. She examined them as they slowly made their way to her till. Taking a deep breath, she plastered on a fake smile to greet the customers.

*Rowdy Teenagers.*  Lexa thought with a bit of resentment, even though, she too was a teenager. 

However, Lexa had always been extremely mature for her age. She had to be, after her mother's death.

As the girls came closer, Lexa subtly held her breath to block the stench of alcohol coming off of them. 

"Hi! May I take your order please?" she said in an annoyingly chipper voice completely contradicting her emotions. Though, her eyes remained as tired as she felt inside. 

Instead of answering her, the only blonde out of three of them, looked her in the eyes for a couple of seconds, and whispered something to the other girls. They both burst out laughing and started "ooh"-ing and "aahh"-ing at the blonde clearly indicating their impaired state. 

Lexa bit her tongue lightly to keep her patience in check. Her eyes flickered to the digital clock on the screen in front of her. 

12:02 AM

Out of the corner of eyes, she saw Anya, the only back-end crew for tonight - despite it being a friday - come up front to clock-out before whispering a crass profanity at the girls under her breath and going back to the grill. 

Lexa took another deep breath and prepared herself for the blonde haired girl with a black leather jacket. She seemed just a couple of inches shorter than Lexa. 5'5" maybe. 

The girl carefully and slowly moved closer to the counter, trying appear sober but still wobbling a little to all four sides. 

"Sorry, you're really blurry from back there." She said as a matter of fact. 

Lexa wanted to laugh. By back there, she literally meant two steps back.

Yes, *that* wasted. 

"What can I get for you?" Lexa repeated herself. She did not like repeating herself. 

A quality in her she had to give up a month after she started working here. People are terribly stupid. 

The drunk girl ordered food for herself and her two friends, one of whom was currently in the process of trying to hide the wet floor sign under her black Lululemon jacket and the other was harshly whispering "For God's sake, Raven. Not AGAIN."

 Lexa simply ignored them. This is not the worst she had seen.

"Okay, your total comes up to $27.69"

"RAVEN, WILL -…did she just say 69?" asked the girl NOT trying to steal every wet floor sign in the store.

"Shut up, Octavia and RAVEN PUT THAT DOWN!"  

"Don't - *hiccup* - tell me what to do, Clarke." 

At least, one of them is *slightly* in their right mind, Lexa thought as the gir- Clarke glared at her friend, now standing with three wet floor signs hidden behind her back, trying to look not guilty. 

Normally, she would have waited for a customer to finish their conversation but tonight Lexa did not have the patience to deal with this. Especially, when she shouldn't even BE dealing with this as it was clearly after midnight and the store would have been closed by now with all he lights turned off if these nitwits hadn't decided to show up LITERALLY thirty seconds before the shift manager, Alie, closed the store.    

"Clarke."

It came out a bit harsher than Lexa had expected but it worked.

Slightly taken aback by the use of her name, Clarke turned around and, slowly blinked away the fogginess in her brain. 

Clarke must have seen the frustration in Lexa's eyes. She slowly lifted her lips into a lopsided smile. 

"Yesss, Lexa?" Clarke slurred out while staring at Lexa's name tag with squinted eyes. 

Lexa had the feeling that her name wasn't the only thing Clarke was looking at. 

Clearing her throat, Lexa put on another smile, this one a bit more convincing than earlier. 

"It'll be $27.69, please." 

"I TOLD YOU SHE SAID 69!" exclaimed the girl whose name started with an O… Oven? Octave? Lexa was tired. 

Clarke rolled her eyes at her giggling friends and handed Lexa the change. 

Lexa's fingertips gently brushed against Clarke's palm and they both looked at each other for a fleeting second. The sudden rush of blood to Lexa's face suddenly making her feel a bit dizzy. She silently cursed the fatigue.

She looked up to see Clarke looking at her with a small smile resting on her lips. Lexa smiled back. Genuinely, this time. 

Maybe, tonight wasn't so bad after all. 


End file.
